Grave Love
by My pen is my sword
Summary: This is another spin off of Prolonged Equilibrium...For all those WilliaMoonlight fans...
1. Chapter 1

Grave love.

  
A spin-off of prolonged equilibrium, for WilliaMoonlight fans

_  
'If you want to see the woman you loved again, come to Payon Cave...**alone**'  
_

This is what was written on the small piece of paper that had been delivered to William shortly after Nale and his companions had left. He read it over again and again, unbelieving. Moonlight was dead; did these mystery people presume to show him a corpse? He sighed deeply and scratched ShadoWolf behind the ears solemnly. He rose slowly from his chair and grabbed his cloak from a peg by his door.  
He stepped out into the crowded streets of Geffen and looked around for the Kafra. He whistled lowly and the sand-wolf pup came bounding up beside him. He scratched it behind the ears and pulled up his hood, walking through the town, ShadoWolf keeping a path open before him. People generally moved out of his way, being a living legend and all, but he noticed that it was much easier to walk freely with his faithful companion scaring people off.  
He wasn't a mean creature, in fact, aside from towards enemies, ShadoWolf was the most trusting monster he had ever seen, but still, people feared wolves. He smiled to himself as he recalled the childish fact that this fear was based off of an old story called little red ridding-hood. He looked back up to find his pet, only to come across it barking to him, tail wagging as it sat before the Kafra.

"Good boy, ShadoWolf," He tossed his pup a treat as he addressed the Kafra, who seemed slightly ruffled, "Don't mind him, he's truly friendly."  
"I'm quite sure he is William," The girl smiled, unsure, "Where would you like to go today?" He withdrew a pouch of zenny from within his cloak and handed it to her.  
"Payon caves, if you don't mind." She smiled and gave the pouch back with a wave.  
"Have fun!" She giggled as he slowly faded out of the world, and opened his eyes in front of the gaping mouth of a large cave.

"Come on boy."  
ShadoWolf and he walked throughout the caves first level, looking all over for anyone who might have some idea about the note he was given, but the cave was strangely empty, it even seemed devoid of monsters, except for the odd Poring, which ShadoWolf disposed of easily. William sighed down to his companion and smiled.  
"Seems as though we may have to descend a bit further, my friend," and so they did. After a short time of searching William found the opening to the second level, and he and ShadoWolf began their descent. Upon reaching the second level they discovered more of the same. ShadoWolf would run off lazily, toung lolling and tail wagging, while William searched. Every once in a while his pup would return with an item or two, mostly just red potions, but other than that the place seemed just as empty as the first level.  
Coming round a corner William thought he caught a glimpse of light coming from off in the distance. He sent the wolf off to find out what it was, but he refused to go, almost as though he were afraid, so, He trailed behind William, tail between his legs as he whined. William came around a corner and was forced to shield his eyes from the bright light of a fire.  
When William's eyes adjusted he found himself encircled in half a ring of High-Priests.  
"You are the one called William I presume?" A blue robed man asked him.  
"Yes, and I assume you are the one who sent me this letter?" He asked as he tossed it before him. A woman also garbed in blue kneeled and retrieved the note, looking it over.  
"Yes, this is our message," The woman replied, as she waved towards the fire, "Please, won't you join us?" ShadoWolf bound forward and sat by the fire, but William remained in place.

"I'd really rather you told me what you want with me," William said; yet he walked forward and sat reluctantly by the fire.

"All in due time my friend, all in due time," The first man answered him.  
"Well, first things first, do I continue to think of you as a blue priest, or would you like to introduce yourselves." William asked, cocking an eyebrow to those surrounding him.

"Hmm, I feel at the time you should merely call me Wisdom, and address my others in suit, when we feel we can trust you, mayhaps we shall introduce ourselves further." He smiled.

"A queer sort of thing to call someone, but all right, what is it you want with me." The Wisdom who he had done most of his speaking with continued to address him.

"Well first off, we should explain the story behind your arrival, and our need of you." The Wisdom sat across from William, on the other side of the fire.

"To start our story off, I think I should explain who we are. We are the Water Priests. We have been trained by our fathers and their fathers, and their grandfathers for years and years. We know all the old spell and tricks of the priests, and hold records older than those of the Juno library. We are all high priests, and have always chosen to be Acolytes when we have finished learning the skills of the Novice. Except now we find ourselves in a complex. Two of our children, my son and daughter, find themselves wanting to be something other than Acolytes. Unfortunately, this cannot be allowed to happen, as others would learn of our family, and you can see where this would be a problem. Years of incest has kept our lines pure, yet we find one, my daughter, to be unnaturally strong for a child of a priest, and my son is faster than any I have seen before. They threaten to let other's know of our existence if we do not allow them their wishes. So, we request that you would take them under your wing and train them." He sat back and waited for his message to sink in.

"And what makes you certain I would not let the world know of your existence?" William asked.

"Because of what we could give you, the one thing that all your books will never teach you is in our grasp, and we can give it to you." The Wisdom waved behind him and two others carried a cloak wrapped around something and set it before him, proceeding to unravel it.

William looked down on the contents inside and reeled back in horror. It was Moonlight! Parts sewn back together and bones put back into place, but still as beautiful as ever, even with a large scar across her cheek. Tears filled William's eyes as he glared across the fire at the Wisdom, a smug grin on his face.

"This is what you offer me!" He shouted, standing up heatedly, "The corpse of the woman I love!" He turned angrily and stomped away.

"The woman you loved William!" The Wisdom shouted after him, "Past tense, for she is dead...but this, like so many other things in this world, is not a constant." William turned to look at the beast in blue, anger upon his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, that we know all the old tricks of the priests, including the darkest and yet the holiest of all...Resurrection..."

**A/N:** My writing has improved so I hope you really like this, as you can tell from other stories I don't get to write much so please bear with my long delays between updates…I don't have the net at home…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

William stared at the Wisdom with disbelief in his eyes.

"No priest has been able to do that for decades... All my readings have led me to believe that the power was removed from you all due to misuse..."

"Untrue," The Wisdom motioned for William to sit back by the fire, "The High Priests of Rune Midgards merely decided that this spell was to dangerous to allow to fall into the hands of just anyone. Eventually even those trusted were no longer allowed to learn the spell, and it was forgotten, but as I have said, the Water Priests have lived in secret for years, and we chose not to follow this rule." William seemed to consider this for a long moment, staring strangely at Moonlight. ShadoWolf gave a quiet bark and rubbed against William's side. Absently William stroked the Sand-wolf's head, lost deep in thought.

After what seemed like an hour, William turned his head to the Wisdom he had been conversing with.

"Show me." The Wisdom gave him a strange look.

"So you agree to help us?" He asked hopefully.

"I have agreed to nothing, I merely do not believe your story, it is too unlikely that any mortal can have power over something as strong as Death." William gave him a matter-of-fact look.

"We have claimed no such power, we merely allow the strength of Life to flow through us into the body of another."

"Show me." Was all William said in return.

"We will not simply bring her back to life without your promise of assistance." The second Wisdom, the woman who had varified the note, spoke once more.

"And I will not give my assistance without proof her resurrection is possible," William shrugged and folded his arms.

The first Wisdom sighed and raised his hand into the air, making a 'come hither' motion with his fingers. The same pair of Wisdoms that had brought out Moonlight's corpse returned, once again carrying another cloak, though considerably smaller. The unraveled it to reveal a dead YoYo. One of the Wisdoms placed his palm upon the forehead of the YoYo while chanting quietly to himself. The place where the Wisdom's hand toughed the YoYo glowed light blue for a moment, than he removed his hand. William stared at the YoYo in a sort of sad satisfaction. The couldn't do it, it wasn't possible to bring Moonlight back. Than something strange happened, William was sure he had seen the YoYo's paw move. He stared attentivly as the YoYo opened it's eyes, staring back at him. It made an odd yelp-like noise and darted off into the dark.

"Incredible..." William sighed in disbelief.

"You will assist us?" The Wisdom asked once more.

"Yes...Yes, I will help you with your problem..." William still couldn't believe what he had just seen.

From the shadows, too young Wisdoms stepped into the circle, pulling back their hoods. Both had the same white-blonde hair, The first, a strong looking young girl wore her hair down to her shoulders, while the other, presumably her brother, Was taller and wore his hair in a short croped fashion, the first whisps of facial hair along his jawline were also white. Each had blue eyes, and it was easy to tell they were brother sister. The Wisdom who had claimed the children to be his stood once more, as did William.

"These are my children. Dovesary, my daughter, is unusually strong, and her dream is to become a Swordsman, seeing as how you trained the Child of Prophecy, this should not be a problem for you."

"Pleased to meet you," Dovesary gave a small curtsie with a pleasant smile on her lips.

"And this is my son, Syphax. The speed of his mind is an even match with his own speed, and he hopes to be a great Wizard one day." Syphax gave a nod to William, who inclined his head in turn.

"My name is Parrish, and I trust my children to your training."

"And Moonlight?" William asked, with a raise of the brow.

"Of course." Parrish turned and strode to moonlight's side. He placed a hand on each side of her face, placing a hand on her temples. He began to chant to himself, as the last Wisdom had, and blue light surrounded his fingers. When he removed his hands he took a step back.

William looked down on Moonlight, she looked good as new, her scars were gone, her bones were where they belonged, and her skin seemed to have turned a rosier colour. William bent low, his face close to her own.

"Moonlight?" He whispered. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked up into the air and let out an ear piercing scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Grave Love

Chapter 3: Grave Love

Moonlight screamed and thrashed her arms, seemingly trying to push as all away. After a moment her eyes went wild, she looked around the room and her breathe caught in her throat. She started to cough and choke, so I grabbed her in my arms and pulled her into a sitting position.  
"Wi…William?" She managed between coughs, before she finally caught her breath and fell unconscious. I looked at her in my arms, a hand unclenching from my shirt before falling into my lap. Tears welled up in my eyes. They had really done it. It had been years since I had seen her alive, so much has happened. We defeated the dark lord; we have lost so many friends… Poor Nale, what will she think when she sees him? I sighed after a few minutes of just holding her and than stood with her in my arms.

"Will she be alright now?" I looked to Parrish with a surreal gaze… Moonlight is alive.

"She will live. She needs time to understand what has happened. Her last memories were dark indeed, and she will not understand fully what has happened." The other Wisdoms nodded, they seemed to be certain as well, "You must be patient, and when she awakes you must help her understand what has happened in the time since her death. She will have no concept of time lost." I nodded my understanding. I placed her carefully on the table and walked to Parrish, holding out a hand which he shook firmly.

"You have done me a great service, and I thank you. Nothing I could ever do will be enough to express my gratitude, and I will be all too happy to train you're children in the arts of war and battle." He only smiled to me in return, with what seemed like a hint of mischief in his eye. The man had done an amazing thing for me though, and I was not about to be suspicious of him. I turned to his two children, appraising them in the shadowy light provided by the fire. There was not much to be seen, with both darkness and robes hiding much of their bodies. One need only look to Syphax to see that he was indeed smart. His eyes held an inquisitive nature, as though he wished to understand everything around him. I thought he might make a better sage than wizard, but I did not say anything. His angles were sharp, and his gaze seemed to hold you in it, as though he were looking into your soul, and knew all your secrets. I shivered and looked to Dovesary next. I walked around her slowly, inspecting her as you may a horse, or in my case, a student.

"She does not look particularly strong. I am but a Sage, but you can tell just from looking at us that I am much stronger." Carrying a giant sword on your back for years will do that for you. Dovesary gave me an indignant glare.

"Do you question my ability as a swordsman, Sage?" She shot daggers at me with her eyes, and I laughed at how much she reminded me of Iciris, and his distrust of spellcasters. At my laugh she flushed angrily. "Come on than, William, let us see who is the better fighter" I smiled to her as one might to a child who doesn't understand why things are different for adults.

"As you wish," I said, picking up my staff from where I had dropped it when I ran to grab Moonlight… She is alive. I turned to see her resting, a grin breaking out on my face. I never even heard Dovesary draw her sword, were it not for the reflection off the blade, shining on Moonlights perfect skin, she may have very well cleft me in two. I arched my staff in a sweeping motion, bating her sword aside as I had done many times to ShadoWolf, wanting to play a game of fetching, completely ignoring my protests. "Too slow, you will never catch an enemy off guard if you do not pay more attention to your surroundings." I gripped my staff with two hands, and brought the back end up to tap her rear, she had overextended the swing, and with this added force, she fell sprawled on the floor.

"Your strength is not what concerns me, it is your skill. With training, both will be matched, and you will eventually become a stronger fighter than I. Until than however, never underestimate an opponent, had I a sword, I could easily skewer you where you lie." She flashed me a glare from those blue eyes and pushed herself up, walking to stand beside her brother. The bruise forming on her chin was nothing compared to her hurt pride. Parrish saw the tension between Student and Teacher, and stepped in to break the silence.

"Perhaps you would like to stay for dinner William?" He swept a hand around the cave, "Our home is much more inviting than this meeting place, and I fear moonlight may need more time to rest." I nodded and scooped Moonlight up into my arms. I looked down at her with a smile, and saw ShadoWolf staring up at me with his big, brown eyes in a pout.

"No friend, I have not replaced you." I laughed and followed the Wisdoms, the desert wolf pup pouncing on and attacking the dust in my wake.


End file.
